Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3
|image = Image:MT3_logo.jpg |imagewidth = 180 |caption = Maximum Tune 3 logo |Row 1 title = Developer |Row 1 info = NAMCO |Row 2 title = Publisher |Row 2 info = NAMCO |Row 3 title = Composer |Row 3 info = Yuzo Koshiro |Row 4 title = Platform(s) |Row 4 info = Arcade |Row 5 title = Game Engine |Row 5 info = Intrinsic Alchemy V3.5 |Row 6 title = Release Date(s) |Row 6 info = Japan: July 18, 2007 USA: 2007 |Row 7 title = Genre(s) |Row 7 info = Arcade racing |Row 8 title = Mode(s) |Row 8 info = Single player, Multiplayer |Row 9 title = Input Methods|Row 9 info = Steering wheel, gear shift, pedals}} (also known as Maximum Tune 3, or simply Maxi 3) is an arcade racing video game developed and published by NAMCO and based on the ''Wangan Midnight'' manga. It is the third game in the Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune series and the fourth entry of the Wangan Midnight arcade series. This was released in 2007 in both Japan and the United States. __TOC__ New Features Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 includes all the features from Maximum Tune 1 and 2, plus some new features: *7 new cars: **Gemballa Avalanche (Japan version only) **Mazdaspeed 6 **Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR **Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V GSR **Nissan 180SX **Toyota Aristo **Subaru Impreza WRX STi (GDB-F) *New Mode: Ghost (Versus) Battle Mode *3 New Courses: **Wangan Line **Yokohane Line **Hanshin Expressway (All previous courses return with improved graphics and slight adjustments) *All-new BGM, composed by Yuzo Koshiro especially for the game Game Modes All game modes from Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2 return, with the addition of a new mode: Ghost (Versus) Battle. Story Mode Just like previous games, players progress through story mode, defeating rivals and tuning their car as they go. There are 80 stages in Story Mode. Outrun Mode Players are faced with the task of passing 10 consecutively harder racers on one track. Ghost Battle Mode The newest addition to the game, Ghost Battle Mode allows players to race against pre-"recorded" ghosts of other players' cars in order to earn dress-up points towards upgrading their car with aero kits, decals, etc. There are four ways to play Ghost Battle Mode: # Select From Friends' List- Friends are added when you race against them. You can then choose to race their ghost. # Select From Revenge List- When a player defeats your ghost, you can choose to race the ghost they beat you with. # Select By Level- Allows you to select by difficulty of the ghost. There are 10 levels. # Select By Card Name- Allows you to input a card name and search for that player. Versus Mode In Versus mode, players race against one another on the different courses in the game. The new course branching system allows for a different race experience every time. Time Attack Mode Players race against the clock to try and get the best time on a specific course. Tuning card Like other games in the Wangan Midnight arcade series, Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune employs the use of a tuning card to save the player's data. Cars There are 34 cars available for players to select in Maximum Tune 3: Gemballa (Only in japan version) *Avalanche *3.8 RS *RSR Mazda *Eunos Cosmo *RX-7 *Savanna RX-7 *RX-8 *Mazdaspeed 6 Mitsubishi *GTO *Lancer Evolution III *Lancer Evolution V *Lancer Evolution VI *Lancer Evolution VIII *Lancer Evolution IX Nissan *180SX *Fairlady Z 300ZX Z31 *Fairlady Z 300ZX Z32 *Fairlady Z 350Z *Fairlady Z S30Z *Skyline GT-R *Skyline GT-R V-Spec *Skyline GT-R V-Spec II *Silvia Spec-R Subaru *Impreza WRX STI GDB-F *Impreza WRX STI GDB-C *Impreza WRX STI Version VI GC8 *Legacy B4 *Alcyone SVX Toyota *Supra RZ *Supra 2.5GT *MR2 *Aristo *Chaser *Celsior *Hiace Trivia *Celsior and Z31 are available from start instead use Cheat code, however a new car (Subaru R2), along with HiAce and Corolla remained use the cheat code to obtained. *Wangan Midnioght Maximum Tune 3 is released in Japan along with Wangan Midnight (Anime), PS3 (Wangan Midnight) and PSP version of game (Wangan Midnight Portable) was released in 2007. See also Official site Category:Games